My Neighbor Totoro 2 Shadows of the Past
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: A new magical adventure will begin as Satsuki Mei and Kanta meet Totoro again but also a mysterious old man. Things get worseas there is an evil spirit causing destruction.
1. Chapter 1

My Neighbor Totoro 2 Shadows of the Past

Disclaimer I own nothing but my own characters Akira Touda, Akira's Shadow/The Man, Sasiki Touda and Toya Touda.

Chapter 1

A woman and a man were driving through the countryside. Their names were Satsuki Kusakabe and Kanta Okagi. Satsuki said "Kanta it sure is nice that we will be able to see Mei Mom, Dad and Nanny again don't you think." Kanta nodded in agreement "It sure is."

It had been years since Satsuki had last been here and years since she had last seen Totoro. She would find herself wondering whether or not Totoro was real or a figment of her imagination. Mei who is now 16 can no longer see him either now.

As they were driving Satsuki saw a cat/bus hybrid running past but in an instant it was gone. Kanta said "Satsuki what's wrong?" Satsuki said "Huh oh nothing." She figured she must've imagined it. But unbeknownst to her and Kanta a forest spirit was in the catbus and he was looking back at them.

Soon enough they had reached The Kusakabe house where Satsuki and Mei's parents, Mei and Nanny were waiting. Mei, who was wearing a tanktop, jeans and sandals and her hair in long pigtails, ran up to Satsuki and Kanta and said "It's so great to see you both." Later that evening Satsuki told Mei and Kanta about seeing the Catbus. Kanta said "But we haven't seen that in years." Mei said "So Totoro was real after all." Satsuki said "He must've been." Later it shows Totoro with the smaller ones flying towards a forest in the hills Mei saw it and the next day she told Satsuki and Kanta about it. That evening at 7:00 pm they went climbing up the hill and entered the forest the trees blocked out the little light there was it grew darker and darker the deeper they went. Then they saw a figure walking through the trees they hid behind a bush and saw that it was Totoro he was walking towards the further parts of the forest. The trio followed him but then an old man appeared with matted white hair that covered parts of his face and a beard and mustache. He was looking around for anyone and when his back was turned the three of them ran away.

At home they were wondering about what had happened. The next morning they traveled back to the forest and followed the path that they saw Totoro follow they approached and old looking wooden house. they knocked on the door and the old man from the other night came out. He said "what do you want." in a gruff voice. Satsuki said "Sir we saw forest spirit walking through here last night." The old man said "Ahh so it was you three who were in the forest." He then said "Well come on in."

Satsuki Kanta and Mei went inside and saw Totoro and the little Totoros the old man said "When did you begin being able too see them again." Satsuki said "I saw the catbus first when I was thinking about Totoro." Mei said "And I saw them flying here 2 nights ago." Kanta said "And I saw Totoro last night." The old man said "Did you allow yourselves too by opening your hearts and minds." Satsuki said "I think so but what do you mean." The man said "Well you see adults don't see spirits because when they grew up a part of them became weaker however there are ways in which you stop that by keeping your heart and mind open."

Satsuki said "Is that how you can see Totoro." the man said "Yes." Mei said "But how did you do it." The man sighed and said "I'll tell you well to start with my name is Akira Touda and I op

"Yes until my wife and son died Then I left." Tears appeared on Akira's face Totoro went towards him and put his hand on Akira's shoulder. Akira said "Thank you Totoro." He then said "You see when we were children me Sasiki my wife met Totoro on a day when it started raining we went to a bus stop and a moment later we saw a furry giant come our way that's Totoro he waited with us then we saw the catbus appear and got on it then my brother Taro picked us up as my mother and father were busy." Satsuki said "That happened to me and Mei." Kanta said "Wait Taro that sounds like my great grandfathers name." Akira said "Is your grandmother named Anni." Kanta said "Yes her real name is Anni and her maiden name is Touda that's why your name sounded familiar." Akira then said "Then you must be my great grand nephew." Satsuki then said "Wait we didn't introduce ourselves." Akira said "You don't have to your names are Satsuki, Mei and Kanta." Satsuki said "How did you know that." "Totoro told me you see I understand him he is a very great friend of mine and I am glad that he has been with me all these years." Totoro smiled and put his arm around Akira.

Elsewhere a few miles away a mysterious man was watching as a family was celebrating their 8 year girls birthday as she was about to blow out the candles the man turned invisible and went through the window unnoticed then as she blew out the candles and the lights went back on and The Man said "I hope you have enjoyed your last birthday." The father pointed a gun at The Man who impaled the father with his hand and made everyone explode except the girl whose face he caressed and tore off. Then he ate her body and made the house explode as he flew away. Hesaid "Akira soon when you return to the land beneath the hill I will make your death slow and painful the same goes for that cursed wretch Totoro as well as your friends and family."

Akira had agreed to return home and had said that he would make it so that everyone could see the forest spirits Totoro called the Catbus and everyone went inside.

End of chapter 1

Who is the mysterious man and what is his relation to Akira and Totoro.


	2. Chapter 2

My Neighbor Totoro 2 Shadows of the Past

Disclaimer I own nothing but my own characters Akira Touda, Akira's Shadow/The Man, Sasiki Touda and Toya Touda.

Chapter 2

Riding in the catbus again reminded Satsuki Kanta and Mei of their childhood. They all looked out the windows and were amazed as the catbus flew towards the ground. Akira smiled and said to Totoro "I bet they like going by catbus better than climbing." Totoro smiled in agreement and the other two totoros nodded. The catbus flew towards the ground and Akira, Satsuki, Mei and Kanta got out but everyone was surprised as it seemed as though they appeared out of thin air. Nanny walked up to Akira "You live in the forest in the hills don't you but the only person who has ever went to live up there was my uncle Akira Touda wait are you?"

Akira said "Yes Anni I am." Nanny teared up and hugged Akira who hugged her back. Satsuki saw her parents running towards them and said "Mom Dad Akira has something to tell everyone." Akira said "I know you all think spirits don't exist and that thought process is the reason why adults can't see them however I can tell you how but you have do what I say do you all understand." Everyone nodded "Now open your hearts and minds ignore your feelings of what's real or make believe just believe that the spirits exist it's that easy just do it." He saw everyone struggling "Don't strain yourselves it's easy just release yourselves believe in your hearts just BELIEVE!" They all calmed down and after a few seconds opened their eyes to a big surprise. They saw them Totoro the small totoros and the Catbus all of them everyone young and old saw them.

Anni said "I remember seeing them when I was younger with." She looks at Akira and quietly says "With Toya." Akira said "Yes I remember you and Toya would always tell me your aunt Sasiki and your parents all about it." Akira said "Those times were so happy." Akira watched as Satsuki and Mei introduced Totoro to their parents. Later that evening they all had dinner. Akira looked around and saw that everyone was so happy but he felt a pit in his stomach "Exscuse me I think that I'll turn in early." Outside The Man said "Welcome home Akira." he grinned "Now prepare for a night of pure torment." Akira was heading towards his room when he saw Sasiki and Toya. Akira said "Sasiki Toya you're back." Then he saw there was no one there. Akira then went to bed. The Man said "May your dreams be wracked with pain and sorrow from years long past." his eyes glowed. Akira was moaning in his sleep.

He was with his wife reliving the moment when she first contracted her when she collapsed on the floor then he saw her suffering severely from the pain her disease had caused her. Then he was at her deathbed Akira tearfully begged "Please I need you don't die please." Sasiki said "Akira remember I will always love you." Then he was at her funeral holding Toya in his arms. Then he saw Toya's dead body in the lake. A voice said "You will suffer with this pain forever HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Akira screamed in his sleep "AAAAHHH! ARRRRGGGHHHH! AAAAHHHHHH!"

Then he felt someone trying to wake him up Nanny, Satsuki, Kanta, Mei and Totoro were in there with him. He had tears flowing and felt as though as was in pain Totoro put his arm around him. Akira felt better and The Man said "Yes I see the forest spirit is able to defy my powers." They all went to the living room and sat down. Akira said "I think I should tell all of you about what I've been through for the past years of my life." They, including Totoro all looked intently. Akira said "Well I start with when I met Sasiki now this is important since she is a major player in this it was my first day of elementary school when I met Sasiki you see I was kind of shy as a child and she was well not she was open and full of and she was my best friend. We went through everything together we were even together when we met Totoro and after we said our final or what I thought was my final goodbye to Totoro and the others when we confessed our love for each other. And we dated throughout high school and university as well you know it's a beautiful thing when a boyfriend and a girlfriend are also best friends and personally our feelings for each other had been there a long time even before we confessed. Well after we got married we moved next door to my brother Taro and his wife they had just had a beautiful baby daughter that's you Anni." Akira then took a deep breath "Then after a few years we had our son Toya and you and he got along great Anni you were more than a cousin you were a big sister to him and you and him also saw Totoro together." Akira took a deep breath and looked down then back up "And then Sasiki came down with a severe illness it caused her constant pain I had Toya stay at your house whenever she would be suffering these pains because I didn't want him to hurt like...Like I was the doctors couldn't do anything it was horrible it was a nightmare then after a year past and after she getting worse she died.

Totoro had a sad expression and everyone else was crying in silence. Akira sobbed and Satsuki said "You don't have to do this." Akira said through sobs "No I must and I will." he cried some more and said "A..At least I had Toya we helped each other through the pain his pain of losing his mother and my pain of losing my true love, best friend and soulmate." Akira then said "But then a terrible storm came and Anni you and Toya were out playing then you came back and said Toya was blown away by a fierce wind I could only stay at home begging praying that Toya would be alright but he wasn't the next day we found his dead body in a lake apparently when the wind blew him away he got stuck to a tree that was ripped from it's roots by flood water and he drowned I was truly devastated I had lost everything that I felt had given my life meaning." He was crying as everyone came closer to him "Then each day I would see them but a moment later I wouldn't it happened for days on end I couldn't TAKE IT ANYMORE! ALL THE PAIN THE SORROW! ALL THE RAGE AND SADNESS IN MY HEART!" He then calmed down "Sorry well then I ran up to the hills screaming in agony and pain wishing that it will all end and then I saw Totoro again I also saw the smaller totoros and even the catbus so for the past years of my life I have been living with Totoro and his friends. However I would always feel severe pain..in*sob* my heart." He began crying silently.

Akira was in tears when Totoro put his arm around him "Thank you Totoro for the past years you have really been the best friend that I could ever have asked for." Akira hugged Totoro who returned it. Nanny said "Uncle all these years you must have suffered." Akira said "Fortunately reuniting with Totoro has helped me just by meeting him again I felt happy." Akira looked downwards "I'll always miss them but Totoro and his friends have been family to me and now I am happy to be with you again Anni and to be with everyone else." Akira then said "But tonight I saw them Sasiki and Toya again for the first time in years but they weren't real just like all those times before and tonight when I was asleep I was forced to relive their deaths." Akira clutched his head "Why why must I be forced to relive these painful memories." Nanny hugged him Kanta also joined in the hug as did Satsuki and Mei Totoro wrapped his arms around all of them. Later Akira was sleeping with Totoro on his bed Totoro wrapped his arms around Akira. Akira felt comfortable and slept peacefully.

The Man stood outside saying "Sleep well tonight while I feast." Then he traversed to a house in the town and entered through the window of a young girls bedroom he woke her up by caressing her face she woke as The Man stood there and turned invisible "Mommy Daddy there's someone in here." her parents came in her father looked around and didn't find anyone her mother said "It was just a nightmare." "Guess again." The man turned visible again and skinned the father alive with claws that extended from his fingernails. Then he stabbed the mother in the throat and retracted his claws. The girl was screaming and crying "Yes your pain and their pain is delicious." he said emotionlessly. He then held her close then lifted her by the neck and threw on her bed then he snapped his fingers and the house was quickly engulfed in flames "Farewell." the girl screamed as the fire blazed and killed her by burning her to death. When the firefighters arrive the fire wasn't there and the house looked untouched they found the charred bodies though as the house exploded in a firey blaze that stayed for 2 hours when it stopped again this time the house was merely ruins. The Man said "These mere humans will feel a sense of terror and paranoia of a great magnitude."

The next morning Akira woke up and saw Totoro awake standing in front of him smiling "Good morning thank you Totoro for being here." He and Totoro hugged. Akira then went outside Totoro followed him. Akira noticed him and said "Totoro I'm going to be walking around the place do you want to join me." Totoro smiled and nodded. As they were walking they saw some people listening by a radio the person on it said "It's a dreadful state of affairs not only have several people been found dead with missing limbs and some missing facings but we are still looking into a mysterious fire that was started then stopped with the house looking perfectly but was burned down completely after several firefighters entered it." the people listening were murmuring amongst each other. Akira and Totoro looked at each other then when they got back they learned that Nanny, Kanta, Satsuki and Mei and the parents have heard about it too. A loud wind then blew the door open. then after a few minutes it stopped and the door slammed shut.

The Man was eating a child and his parents when he got up licking the blood and meat off of his lips "Yes soon Akira Touda you will die you Totoro and any other person or creature that you hold close to your heart."

The end of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

My Neighbor Totoro 2 Shadows of The Past Chapter 3

A few children were walking through a forest when the man appeared from behind a tree and killed them all brutally then when a few hours had past a few parents policemen arrived. The Man killed them all very painfully and quickly. Then he quickly moved out of the forest that now reeked of blood,body parts and corpses. He said "Now Akira I will dispose of you in a very painful way." Then we next see him blowing up a building. He walks off and vanishes in a dark vapor. Elsewhere Akira is sitting down with Totoro he says "Totoro these things that have been happening for the past few days who or what do you think is causing them to happen." Totoro shook his head to show that he didn't know. Then Mei came up to them and sat next to them. Mei said "Hello what are you two doing."

Akira said "Well we're just wondering about what's been happening for the last few days." Mei then said "Yeah it's all really strange in fact dad said that at the university where he works 3 of his top students were killed one was found sticking out of a broken window another was found impaled into a tree and another was found in several places in one of the classrooms."

Akira said "Whoever is doing this is very dangerous." unknown to them the Man was watching in the shadows right behind them. He thought to himself "Yes it's working soon Akira I will kill you and Totoro and then I will convert this world into a world of pain and fear." Then he vanished into a dark vapor. A few days had past when the day of the death of Akira's wife and son had came as they died on the same day a year apart. He had told everyone that he would be going alone to the cemetary where they were buried.

He arrived there and it was dark out despite it only being 5:00 pm he found their graves and kneeled down the wind picked up and then he turned around when he felt watched. The Man was there "Hello Akira Touda long time no see." Akira said "What are you talking about who are you." The Man said "I am a spirit of evil made by you I guess you can say I am your shadow and you know what else you can see me whether you believe in me or not I am never going away." Akira Touda said "What do you mean." Akira's Shadow said "I mean I was made by you decades ago when the pain sadness and anger you felt built up inside of you then your body was forced to release it and I was born."

He then said in his usually humorless, emotionless tone "You know all those deaths and the destruction that you and your friends and family have heard about for the past days and even some that you haven't I caused it all to happen or should I say you caused it as you're the reason that I even exist." Akira said "No no I didn't do any if it you did." Akira's Shadow smiled an unholy smile. He laughed a high cold laugh that shook the ground and turned Akira's insides to ice. He then grabbed Akira by the throat and threw him down "You foolish old man everything is your fault even no especially the deaths of your wife and son." Akira shook his head Akira's Shadow said "You don't believe me see for yourself." Sasiki and Toya appeared looking very upset with Akira. Sasiki said "You killed us Akira." Akira stuttered "No I didn't." Toya said "I hate you daddy." Akira said "Stop this right now you monster." Akira's Shadow said "Stop what." Sasiki and Toya came closer. Akira broke down in tears and said please forgive me please."

Akira's Shadow said "Yes yes feel the pain yes I feel the power YESSS!" He laughed it rang throughout the cemetary. Akira said "I'm sorr..Wait why should I be sorry I didn't kill either of you your deaths were caused by a disease and drowning I had no way of stopping those deaths I loved both of you and I still do." The ghosts vanished. Akira's Shadow got very angry "YOU FOOLISH! MORTALL! I will kill you very slowly." He blasts Akira then clenches his fist as Akira fews as though a thousand knives are piercing his body as he screams. "Yes let the pain consume you."

Totoro sensed what was happening right away. He and the smaller Totoros went outside and Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Nanny and the Kusakabes followed. Satsuki said "Somethings happened to Akira hasn't it" Totoro nodded his head and roared for the catbus to come. They all went inside the catbus expanded on the inside to comfortably accomodate them all the locator said KUSAKABE RESIDENCE CEMETERY AKIRA WAIT AKIRA'S IN TROUBLE HOLD ON! The Catbus bolted off.

at the cemetery Akira's Shadow looked on as Akira writhed in pain.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

My Neighbor Totoro 2 Shadows of the Past Chapter 4

Akira was writhing in pain as Akira's Shadow looked on then Akira moved through the pain and punched Akira's Shadow who didn't even feel it. Akira's Shadow kicked Akira back onto the ground. Akira's Shadow said "I see now that for a human your age you have a lot of strength in you no matter soon you will indeed die." He then made Akira levitate and threw him down then he clenched his fist Akira screamed in pain Akira's Shadow said "I am bombarding you with all of your worst feelings, your nightmares and your sorrow all of your pain will be used to kill you in a very painful way." Akira stood up suppressing his own screams inside of him "I will not let you win." Akira's Shadow said "But Akira I've already WON!" he hardened his fist. Akira screamed but closed his mouth and groaned in pain.

The catbus was moving as fast as it could but Totoro got up and opened the door and jumped out. Akira was screaming in agony and pain Akira's Shadow smiled "Soon you will be dead." Akira started to fall down as his screaming died down. Totoro roared and the catbus said a loud meow. Akira's Shadow looked behind him upwards Akira was on his knees when Totoro ran towards him and held him in his arms. Akira instantly felt better and said "Thank you Totoro." Totoro smiled. Akira's Shadow said a spell as his hand was glowing then the catbus charged at him. Akira's Shadow looked back just as the catbus rammed into him knocking him a few feet away.

Everyone else got out and went over to Akira and Totoro including the catbus. Nanny said "Uncle are you alright." Akira said "Yes Anni I'm fine." Everyone smiled at this then Mei noticed Akira's Shadow's body walked up to it and asked "Is he dead?" Her question was answered when Akira's Shadow's eyes opened and his body rose up in an unnatural manner. As Mei ran away as Akira's Shadow's body grew taller. He extended his claw at Mei but Totoro knocked it away.

Akira's Shadow returned to his natural size he faced Totoro glaring and Totoro stared at him. Akira's Shadow smiled "Totoro the Spirit of the Forest,the Spirit of Kindness and the spirit of Happiness and Love HAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAAA! I WILL KILL YOU!" He said an incantation and waved his hand in the air gathered dark energy and threw it at Totoro who though knocked back withstood it.

Akira's Shadow then grew claws out of his fingernails "I will rip you apart." He clawed Totoro drawing blood then Totoro's wound healed. Totoro slapped Akira's Shadow knocking him into a tree. Akira's Shadow got up glowing "HEHEHE I WILL MURDER YOU I WILL DESTROY YOU I WILL TEAR YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE APART!" He blew Totoro away with giant energy blasts. Then he charged a very large one "PREPARE TO DIEE!" He threw it at Totoro it made a big explosion. Then he said "Finally he's dead."

Akira's Shadow faced everyone else "You will all be killed in a systematic way." He then smiled at the fear in everyone's eyes "But who dies first." Totoro roared from behind the smoke and stepped out of the cloud. He blew a giant ball of air that blasted Akira's Shadow away. Akira's Shadow got up and said "I may not be able to kill you but there is someone that I can." He smiled "And his death has been coming for a long time." He looked at Akira and flew towards him before Totoro could even react. Akira's Shadow held his hand "ARRRGGGHHH!" And he grabbed Akira by the throat knocking him off of his feet pinning him to the ground.

Akira's Shadow said "Ah so that's your weakness huh Totoro you can't hurt me because you don't want to hurt your friend but don't worry I'll kill him." He tightened his grip on Akira's throat "You verminous little insect I'll crush you and kill you very slowly and then I'll kill everyone else so at least you won't be alone when you DIE!" He lifted up his other arm while laughing and put his other hand on Akira's throat and tightened both hands together. Akira was in pain but he knew he couldn't die even though his vision was fading he refused to die. "I can't die not like this I must beat him for Totoro, The smaller Totoros, The Catbus, all of the spirits of the forest Anni, Kanta, Satsuki and Mei I must also beat this monster for Taro, Sasiki and Toya because they would want me to win and I love them all of them I love them too much to fail." He opened his eyes and grabbed Akira's Shadow's hands with his own.

Akira's Shadow noticed a light appear that ran up his arms forcing him upwards "What is this power?" Akira's hands were glowing and he blasted Akira's Shadow into the air and onto the ground. Akira's Shadow got up glaring at Akira ,Totoro and the others as his face was waxing then he felt severe pain and clutched his face screaming as he pulled the skin off of his face showing his true demonic face. His red and yellow eyes were wide with anger as he opened his mouth showing sharp teeth "I will kill you all." He then pointed at Akira "You I will rip you APART!" He lunged at Akira but two flashes of light struck him.

They formed into Sasiki and Toya Touda. Akira's Shadow's eyes widened. Sasiki said "Akira my love I've missed you so much you've done so well now let me and Toya help you." Toya hugged Akira "Daddy I've missed you." Akira said "I've missed you both so much now let's finish this guy off." They shot light at Akira's Shadow who screamed in pain. He still kept moving forward Akira said "Everyone come here use all of your positive emotions to destroy him." One bye one Totoro, the little totoros, the Catbus Satsuki, Kanta, Mei, Nanny and the Kuskabes came over they shot beams of light at Akira's Shadow Too Akira's Shadow screamed in pain as he threw up black blood and his body cracked will light shooting forth as he screamed. he contiued to scream as his body exploded. And Sasiki and Toya were nowhere to be seen.

Akira said "This time I know they were real and they helped us defeat him I know it." Totoro put his arm around Akira smiling and nodding his head. While they weren't looking a shadowy vapor with eyes a nose and a mouth was forming. They felt the gust it was sending and faced it Akira's Shadow was still alive it faced Akira and roared as it entered Akira's body. Akira fell to the ground Totoro approached him Akira said "You've lost Totoro I've won." Totoro's eyes widened. Akira groaned in pain as Akira's Shadow made him relive his worst memories he said "You are weak and alone." Then Akira thought all of his good memories with Totoro, Sasiki, Toya and the others. "You're weak." Akira's Shadow's smile faded. "Because you'll never know or be able to love and for that I pity you." Using a great deal of energy he expelled Akira's Shadow from his body.

Akira's Shadow's spirit form was damaged and torn. "I will KILL YOU! THIS IS NOT OVER!" Akira got up and blasted Akira's Shadow with a beam from his hand Akira Shadow's body was tearing up as he was screaming in a high pitched voice "NOOO! I CAN'T DIE THIS WAY!" He screamed in a high pitched voice as his form vanished and his voice echoed one last time. Akira smiled then collapsed everyone ran towards him. Nanny said "Uncle are you alright." Akira said "No I used the last of my strength to beat him I don't have much longer." Satsuki said "No you can't die because of you me Kanta an Mei can see the spirits again." Tatsuo said "You even helped me and my wife see the spirits." Akira said "No the ability to do so was in all of you all along." Totoro held him "Totoro don't be sad I will always remember you like I know you will remember me." Totoro smiled lightly with tears in his eyes.

He put Akira down and said "Good..bye." surprising everyone. Akira smiled and said "Yes..good..bye." Then he closed his eyes as he died.

Everyone looked sadly at his body then a voice said "No don't to be sad for me." Everyone turned around to see a young man who looked similar to Akira's Shadow but obviously wasn't. Anni said "Uncle Akira is that you." Akira said "Yes Anni my soul is free finally free." Totoro walked towards him Akira said "Thank you Totoro." He then turned Satsuki, Kanta and Mei "Now that I'm gone it's your responsibility to make sure that no one forgets how to believe in and see spirits." They all agreed then a women's voice said "Akira."

Akira turned around and saw Sasiki and Toya. He then said "Goodbye to all of you." Toya ran into Nanny's arms "Anni I missed you." She said "I missed you too Toya." Toya said "Totoro thank you for helping Daddy." Totoro smiled and hugged Toya. Satsuki said "Wait Akira will we ever see you again." Akira said "Of course all of you will especially Totoro and his friends since they are spirits too." Akira said "Remember if you ever hear my voice it is my spirit calling out to you all." Then he Sasiki and Toya departed through a light as everyone looked on.

As time went on things went well the spirits of the forest all got along well with everyone. Satsuki and Kanta got got married and had a son who they named Akira. Mei traveled throughout Japan a bit after graduation and got married herself and had also started a family as well. Of course they would always visit the rural area where their family lived where the Totoros lived and they would make sure that everyone young and old would see the forest spirits. And this knowledge had greatly improved life for many people. Because the power of belief is a power that can get you through anything.

The End

The End credits play

My Neighbor Totoro Song

and

Believe by Josh Groban

Well that's the end I hope you all enjoyed My Neighbor Totoro 2 Shadows of the Past.


End file.
